Momentos en la existencia
by Kattie Hale
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre diferentes personajes en la saga de Crepusculo,espero que les gusten. Porque si bien,todos habíamos perdido a nuestra verdadera familia, habíamos encontrado a otra, aun mejor.
1. Ya no importaba

**__****_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_**

**_hola!!_**

**_Aqui me tienen de regreso._**

**_La idea basicamente es subir dos o mas drabbles por semana, sobre ningun personaje ni tema en especifico._**

* * *

ALICE POV

Todos estábamos en casa, Jasper le estaba contando su historia a Bella, había llegado a la parte en donde María aparecía, el censuraba la mayoría de la historia, algunas partes a peticiones silenciosas por parte de Edward, y otras porque sabia que a mi no me agradaba oírlas. María no me agradaba, ella había sido la primera en la vida de Jasper, ella le había dado la inmortalidad, ella lo había sumergido en ese mundo lleno de odio y venganza, ella había hecho que el se odiara a si mismo, y a pesar de todo eso no podía odiarla, porque gracias a ella yo había podido conocer a Jasper, porque sin ella nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y yo viviría sumergida en las tinieblas, porque sin ella Jasper nunca hubiera llegado a mi, y por esa misma razón le agradecía en el interior de mi muerto corazón que lo hubiera convertido, porque aunque eso fuera egoísta gracias a ella, el al igual que yo habíamos encontrado a nuestra otra mitad.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper, eso solo quería decir una cosa, mi momento de entrar a escena había llegado, me acerque a el y juntos revivimos ese solo instante en el que nuestra existencia había cambiado para siempre, porque a partir de ese solo instante ya no importaba que María hubiera sido la primera en su vida, pues a la única que siempre había amado y amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos seria a mi, ya no importaba que ella le hubiera dado la inmortalidad, pues yo seria la única con la que compartiría esa inmortalidad, ya no importaba que ella lo hubiera sumergido en un mundo de tinieblas, pues yo había sido su apoyo para salir de el, y ya no importaba que ella hiciera que el se odiara a si mismo, pues yo y únicamente yo lo había ayudado a perdonarse.

* * *

Se que es corto, habra unos mas largo que otros, pero siempre esperando que les agrade!!

El proximo creo que lo voy a subir el miercoles o jueves, y va a estar dedicado a quien deje el primer review en este.

**¡¡¡¡Abrazos estilo Emmett, besos estilo Edward, mordidas estilo Jazz y sonrisas Carlisle, para ustedes!!!!**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	2. Para eso esta la familia

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capitulo para:**

**Nelly-bello-Cullen**

**¡¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!!!**

* * *

Jasper POV

Hoy era un mal día para Rosalie y yo era el único que lo podía sentir, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos, y el único que lo hubiera notado de inmediato estaba de caza. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Carlisle se encerraba en su estudio, en el que Esme arreglaba una vez mas su inmaculado jardín, en el que Edward se había ido con Bella, en el que Alice se acostaba y se perdía en el futuro conmigo a su lado, y en el que Emmett salía de caza, pero esta vez Rosalie no lo quiso acompañar sin imaginarse cuanto lo necesitaría.

Rosalie ya aceptaba a su existencia pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando esos únicos recuerdos que ella quisiera borrar y la realidad que la atormentaban regresaran a ella, en esos momentos Emmett era su sostén, su puerto seguro, pero hoy el no estaba y yo no quería seguir sintiendo como mi _hermana_ sufría en silencio.

Me levante de la cama en la que estaba recostado junto con Alice sin querer desconcentrarla.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto, pensé que ya habría _visto_ mis intenciones.

-Es un mal día para Rose-le conteste, su rostro quedo inexpresivo unos segundos para luego sonreírme.

-Ella te lo agradecerá-y sin decir más se volvió a recostar para volver a perderse en sus visiones.

Baje las escaleras y Salí de la casa en dirección a donde estaba Rosalie, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una roca a unos pocos metros de la casa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- ella negó aun dándome la espalda, pero aun así le mande olas de tranquilidad sentándome junto a ella.

-Gracias-susurro todavía con su voz impregnada de dolor.

-El orgullo es bueno, siempre que no te domine-le aconseje, sin dejar de desprender tranquilidad.

-Estoy aquí para escucharte por si quieres hablar-le dije rodeando sus hombros con uno de mis brazos, esperando a que empezara.

La mayoría y en especial Edward pensaban que Rosalie era una frívola que a la única persona que quería a parte de Emmett era así misma, pero la verdad era que nadie era capaz de ver atreves de esa barrera que ella misma había hecho alrededor de ella para que no la volvieran a lastimar, Emmett lo sabia porque la conocía, la amaba y la comprendía mejor que nadie en este mundo, yo lo sabia porque podía sentir sus verdaderos sentimiento, Alice lo sabia porque yo se lo decía, a Carlisle y a Esme no les importaba que fuera así o no pues ellos la amarían tal y como fuera, lo que me sorprendía era que Edward todavía no fuera capaz de comprender su manera de mantenerse a salvo de los demás.

-Hay ocasiones como estas, que sin ningún motivo puedo escuchar sus miserables voces de nuevo, vuelvo a sentir sus asquerosas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, vuelvo a sentir y a oler su aliento alcoholizado sobre mi cuello, vuelvo a sentir el dolor y la desesperanza, la vergüenza, el miedo, el asco, lo vuelvo a sentir _todo_ como si estuviera pasando de nuevo y no logro olvidarlo.-la escuche sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, cuando termino y no aguanto mas, se derrumbo en mis brazos, yo la sostuve y la abrace como si con eso pudiera borrar todos sus recuerdos.

Le mande las de tranquilidad y paz en el tiempo en el que estuvo en mis brazos, pero aun así no podía tranquilizarla del todo. Ella necesitaba a Emmett.

Y como si un deseo se tratara ahí estaba el, camino hasta nosotros y por sus ojos note que no había cazado lo suficiente.

-Rose, amor, soy yo-le susurro sobando en círculos su espalda.

Me separe de ella para que el tomara mi lugar.

-¿Alice te busco?-le pregunte.

El meneo la cabeza.

-Simplemente sentí como una parte de mi sufría y regrese-me contesto.

Sentó a Rosalie sobre sus piernas como si de una niña se tratara y supe que ya era hora de que me fuera, así que di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a paso humano.

-Gracias Jasper-escuche a Rosalie decirme con su voz ya mas tranquila.

-Para eso esta la familia-le respondí y regrese a la casa.

Porque si bien,

todos habíamos perdido a nuestra verdadera familia, habíamos encontrado a otra, aun mejor.

* * *

**Hola mundo!!!**

**Espero que les alla gustado, a los lectores de 6 diversion no creo poder actualizar el fin de semana como siempre, voy a hacer todo lo posible pero no aseguro nada...**

**¡¡¡¡¡YA TENGO MIS BOLETOS PARA MAÑANA IRME A VER LUNA NUEVA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!!!!**

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	3. Boda

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capitulo para:**

**Nelly-bello-Cullen**

**y Cullenfaan**

* * *

EMMETT POV

Sus dorados cabellos cubrían su rostro, con mi mano los atore detrás de su oreja, levanto su cabeza, y me sonrió como solo lo hace al estar solos, para luego volver a concentrarse. Estábamos sentados en algún lugar del bosque, con cientos de fotografías, catálogos y folletos a nuestro alrededor con un solo tema en común "_Bodas"._ Al parecer ya habían pasado 5 años desde nuestra última boda y era el momento de ir organizando otra. Sospecho que quiere la boda YA para aprovechar la luna de miel y no tener que ver a Bella por un tiempo.

-¿Por que no podemos estar cómodamente en nuestra recamara, en lugar de estar en el bosque con altas probabilidades de que salgamos de aquí empapados?-le pregunte tratando de atraer su atención.

-Por la misma razón, de que tu estés aquí en vez de Alice- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme, me empezaba a sentir insignificante. –Isabella esta en la casa.

Me recosté en la hierba húmeda sin dejar de mirarla. Sin duda tenía al ángel más hermoso como esposa.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-me pregunto confundida al notar mi mirada.

-Nop, solo pienso que eres el ser mas hermoso que hay sobre la faz de la tierra y que me siento estallar en solo pensar que me voy a casar contigo _otra vez_.

-Entonces si estas tan feliz, ayúdame a escoger el tema para la boda. ¿Colonial o romano?-me pregunto enseñándome dos bocetos que había dibujado, mostrando como quedaría adornado el jardín trasero de la casa.

-El colonial me parece demasiado y la boda de hace como 10 años creo fue de el tema romano- al recordar _esa_ boda y darse cuenta de que ya había usado ese tema hizo una mohín y se tiro junto a mi.

-Necesitamos un tema-dijo frustrada.

No me gustaba oírla así. Me quede pensando un rato, hasta que una idea llego a mi morena cabeza. Pero tenia que engañar a la vidente de la familia si quería que saliera tal y como quería.

-Que te parece el tema de: Tú y yo solos en una capilla abierta las 24 hrs. Del día y a Elvis como cura.-la trate de persuadir, sin tomar una decisión precisa.

-¿Me estas proponiendo que nos fuguemos a las vegas para casarnos?-me pregunto entre escéptica y divertida.

-No hemos utilizado ese tema y seremos los primeros vampiros en casarnos en las vegas… _o tal vez no sea buena idea_-le dije alzando las cejas al final para que entendiera, que si era una fuga a las Vegas, les daríamos la noticia al regresar y tendría que ser una sorpresa para todas, incluso para Alice.

-Acepto. ¿O no? Pero no me pienso casar de mezclilla.- la tome en brazos y corrí en dirección a su BMW que habías dejado a la orilla de la carretera, sin tomar aun una decisión.

Habíamos roto un record en llegar a las vegas.

Estaba parado frente a un cura vestido de Elvis y medio borracho. No había logrado convencer a Rose de que me casara con mezclilla, pero por lo menos me había salvado de la corbata. Ella había ido a comprarse un vestido, pero no tenia idea de cómo era pues "ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte".

La marcha nupcial había empezado a sonar, esa que tantas veces había escuchado, pero solo una vez como padrino –en la boda de Jasper y Alice- y la primera vez en las vegas.

Rosalie salió de una puerta lateral de la capilla y empezó a caminar por el corto pasillo. Usaba un vestido blanco de straples, ajustado y un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se veía como una diosa del monte Olimpo.

La ceremonia empezó como cualquier otra, pasaron los votos y era hora de ponerle el anillo. En cada nueva boda que teníamos siempre usábamos los anillos que nos habíamos dado en la primera. Pero en esta ocasión todo lo estábamos haciendo diferente, así que los anillos eran de los de plástico que salen en las maquinitas.

La boda paso y regresamos a Forks para darle la noticia de la fuga a la familia. Sin embargo estaba casi seguro de que Alice ya lo había visto, solo esperaba que no les arruinara la sorpresa a los demás.

Cuando entramos a la casa, ambos estábamos bloqueando nuestros pensamientos, para que Edward no los leyera. Al parecer Bella no estaba en la casa. Las preguntas de que donde nos habíamos metido iniciaron de inmediato, así que decidí soltarlo.

-Nos casamos en las Vegas-grite para hacerme escuchar entre sus habladurías.

Por la cara de Alice supe que ya lo había visto y que no le había dicho a nadie.

Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron de felicitaciones, para luego pasar a ver el video.

Mientras Jasper no paraba de reír al ver a Elvis, Alice no paraba de criticar al pobre viejo.

-¿A dónde se van de luna de miel?-pregunto Esme.

-África-dijo Rosalie sin pensarlo.

Por eso la amaba, porque aunque pudiera haber escogido ir a Venecia de nuevo, me complacía y escogía que nos fuéramos a África.

Y aunque todos pensaran que complacía todos los caprichos de Rose, ellos no se daban cuenta de que ella también complacía los míos, al acompañarme a cazar un león.

* * *

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	4. Sorpresas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capitulo para:**

**Nelly-bello-Cullen**

**y Cullenfaan**

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Había ido de compras con Alice a Seattle, y ahora me recostaba en mi cama como cualquier humana después de estar todo el día de pie. La única diferencia era que yo no era una humana y que no estaba cansada.

Me quede ahí acostada perdida en alguna parte de mis recuerdos, hasta que encontré el día en el que Alice y Jasper se nos habían unido. Antes de que considerara a Alice como la hermana que nunca tuve, yo me había puesto celosa de su belleza. Si bien era hermosa físicamente, no era eso lo que celaba de ella, si no su belleza interior. Su manera de sonreír sin preocupaciones, y hacer que los demás rieran junto a ella, su manera de moverse como si no hubiera sufrimientos, la manera en que se emocionaba por los pequeños detalles de la vida. Supongo que cuando sabes todo lo que ocurrirá de antemano, la vida o existencia pierde cierto brillo y ella había aprendido a apreciar cada pequeño e inesperado detalle que la vida le ofrecía para admirar.

Un tiempo después me di cuenta de que Jasper de vez en cuando la sorprendía con pequeños regalos, confundiéndola cambiando de elección a cada minuto. Todos aprendimos a que si tal vez no la podíamos sorprender con regalos sorpresa, si podíamos con pequeños gestos y frases inesperadas.

Podía escuchar sus risas en perfecta concordancia con las de Jasper en su recamara. Una perfecta sinfonía de bajo y soprano.

* * *

**Vamos lectores de 6 DIVERSION solo 4 reviews mas y actualizo!!**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	5. Pensamientos

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capitulo para:**

**Nelly-bello-Cullen**

**y Cullenfaan**

* * *

Bella pov

Termine de leer mi libro y lo cerré.

Percibí el olor de Alice y de Jasper acercándose. Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra cabaña, que nos había regalado Esme. Edward estaba dentro tratando de escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob, pues el y mi Nessi habían ido de cacería. Pero al parecer se habían alegado lo suficiente como para que Edward no los pudiera espiar.

-¿Otra vez _Cumbres Borrascosas_?- escuche la voz de Jasper, mientras este salía del linde del bosque.

-Es un buen libro- me encogí de hombros.

-Yo dejaría de pensarlo, luego de leerlo como 35 veces- opino Alice, siguiendo a Jasper un par de pasos atrás.- ¿Sabes algo? Un buen caballero sureño, deja que las damas ganen en una carrera.- le reclamo a Jasper.

-Sin embargo, también obedecemos cuando nos dicen que no las dejemos ganar- le contesto, inclinándose para besar su coronilla.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-les pregunte.

-Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron _románticos_- me informo Alice, haciendo un mohín.

-No necesito detalles- tape mis oídos, como broma.

-No pensaba dártelos- me contesto Alice.

-Al parecer tenemos a un padre celoso, ahí adentro- se burlo Jasper, usando su sexy acento sureño –que bueno que Edward no podía leerme la mente, pero aceptémoslo a cualquiera le gusta el acento sureño en un hombre- ¿Me pregunto si Edward podría aprenderlo?

-Jacob y Nessi fueron de cacería- les dije.

-Que buena excusa-dijo Jasper para si mismo.

-Te escuche Jasper Withlock- grito Edward sin salir de la casa. Alice rio divertida.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos.- me dijo Alice.

-¿A donde van a ir?-les pregunte, todavía sentada sobre el pasto.

-Quizá sigamos el ejemplo de Jacob y Nessi y vayamos de _cacería_- fingió reflexionar Jasper, haciendo notable el doble sentido de la oración.

-¡¡¡Jasper!!!- se escucho el grito de Edward, en el momento en que mi cuñado esquivaba un jarrón que había salido volando por la ventana.

-Con esta familia para que se quieren enemigos- dijo Jasper, para luego salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Alice se encogió de hombros todavía riendo y salió detrás de el.

-Edward, ese jarrón me lo había regalado René- me queje, entrando a la cabaña.

-Te hice un favor, llevas un mes tratando de romper ese jarrón "accidentalmente".- hizo las comillas con los dedos. Demonios, pensé que no lo había notado.

-Aun así, no tienes que ir aventando jarrones a tus hermanos, solo porque no tu guste lo que digan.- le dije.

-El problema no es lo que digan, si no lo que piensan. Además aunque por algún extraño milagro, Jasper no lo hubiera esquivado no le hubiera pasado nada.- se justifico. Pero todavía parecía irritado.- Tu también deberías estar enojada con el.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- me voltee a verlo. Seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre.

- Piensa que nuestra hija es una pervertida y trato de matarme cuando eras humana.

-Eso es ridículo y lo sabes.- le dije- En primera, que Renesme tenga sexo no la convierte en una pervertida. – el se tapo los oídos como yo lo había hecho hace un momento, haciendo que empezara a reír, por la ocurrencia.- y en segunda, ya perdone a Jasper por haber tratado de matarme.

Me pare y fui a la recamara y me recosté aunque no lo necesitara.

Edward regreso a su intento de encontrar los pensamientos de Jacob y Nessi.

Yo no solo había perdonado a Jasper por haberme tratado de matar, sino que también se lo agradecía. Cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que estoy loca.

Porque si el no hubiera tratado de morderme, Edward no se hubiera alejado de mi, y por lo tanto Jacob y yo no nos hubiéramos hecho mejores amigos, por consiguiente en la pelea contra los neófitos de Victoria los licántropos no nos hubieran ayudado, así como tampoco en la pelea inexistente contra los Vulturis, para proteger a Renesme. Y mi Nessi no hubiera encontrado el amor en uno de los mejores hombres que existen en este mundo.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera- la voz de Edward hizo que saltara de la cama, no lo había escuchado acercarse. ¿Cómo había escuchado mis pensamientos?

-Tu escudo se ha hecho tan flexible, que al estar siempre cerca de ti es como si cediera solo para mí.-me explico. Demonios. Adiós a mi privacidad.- Aunque eso pasa solo algunas veces. Y otras son solo frases sueltas.

-Supongo que tendrá que estar atenta.- le dije.

-Solo tengo una duda. ¿Lo del acento sureño, es enserio?

Mierda. ¿De todas las cosas que hubiera podido _escuchar_, tenia que ser esa?

* * *

Hola mundo!!

espero que les alla gustado, a y para los que leen stranded -la traduccion- tal vez no la pueda actualizar el jueves como habia dicho, pero voy a ahcer todo lo posible.

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	6. Avión

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,**

* * *

Carlisle Pov.

Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessi, y yo estábamos en la sala. Cada quien ocupándose de sus cosas. Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el piano. Nessi –De tres años de vida, 11 en apariencia, y 16 de intelectualidad- estaba viendo la tele. Esme estaba haciendo unas restauraciones. Y yo estaba leyendo un libro. Jacob había ido a pasar un rato en la push, junto con Leah y Seth. Alice, y Rosalie, junto con Emmett y Jasper –obligados por sus esposas- se habían ido a la semana de la moda en París. Según mis cálculos deberían de haber regresado ayer. Pero con ese cuarteto nunca se sabia; y quizá decidían quedarse a turistear por Europa. Solo espera que no se acercaran demasiado a Volterra.

-¡Tienen que ver esto!- entro Jacob, sin siquiera saludar y se instalo en el sofá, junto a Nessi.

-¿En la perrera no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta chucho?- le molesto Edward, pero en cambio recibió unas miradas asesinas de su esposa y su hija.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver Jake?-le pregunto Nessi.

-Un avión se acaba de desplomar sobre el estado de Washington.- dijo Jacob ¿Emocionado?

Tomo el control y le cambio al canal de las noticias.

Efectivamente estaban dando el reporte especial de que un avión sin razón alguna se había desplomado en Washington.

-_El avión salió de la ciudad de New York con destino a Seattle, el avión contaba con pocos pasajeros y no se encuentran rastros de sobrevivientes. Se sospecha que la razón allá sido una falla técnica en el avión, pero para corroborarlo se esta tratando de localizar la caja negra…_

-Pobre gente.- se lamento Esme.

-¿Podríamos ayudar en algo?- reflexionaba Bella.

-Son vampiros, no héroes Bella.- le dijo Jacob.

-Jacob tiene razón, no hay nada en lo que podamos ayudar.-le trato de consolar Edward.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe por parte de Rosalie, quien dejo su mano marcada en la madera y los vidrios rotos por el impacto.

Detrás de ella, aparecieron mis otros hijos, todos con algo en común.

Estaban hechos un desastre.

Sus ropas estaban en algunas partes quemadas, en otras desgarradas, estaban llenos de mugre y tenían su cabello completa hecho un nido de aves.

-¿Qué les paso?- se acerco Esme preocupada a ellos.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que nos paso!- grito Rosalie enfurecida señalando a la televisión.

¿No era posible que ellos fueran en el avión? ¿O si?

-Si te enojas te van a salir arrugas Barbie- le dijo Jacob. Esos dos a pesar del tiempo se seguían llevando mal.

Yo también me había levantado de la impresión, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le hecho Rosalie al chucho, digo, a Jacob retrocedí algunos pasos.

Sin previo aviso Rosalie se había aventado contra Jacob, pero Jasper al ser el mas veloz después de Edward –quien parecía entretenido con los pensamientos de su hermana, - la sujeto de la cintura, para luego cederle el control a Emmett.

-¡Te voy a matar, chucho del demonio!-le gritaba Rosalie, desde los brazos de Emmett. Quien trataba de tranquilizar sin resultado.

-Hija tranquila. Jasper-le llame, para que usara su poder sobre ella, pero al parecer el al igual que Edward querían ver como se mataba a un chucho, digo, a Jacob.

-¿Qué sucedió?- les pregunto Esme, una vez que Rose estaba mas tranquila. Y con mas tranquila me refiero a que ya no se retorcía en los brazos de Emmett, pero seguí matando con la mirada al chucho, perdón, a Jake.

-Paso, que nosotros veníamos muy tranquilamente en el avión y de un momento a otro nos encontramos en medio de llamaradas.- nos conto Alice.

-¿Y porque no saltaron del avión, antes de que se estrellara?-le pregunte.

-Emmett y Rosalie estaban algo ocupados en el baño del avión, Jasper trataba de sobrellevar los sentimientos de los pasajeros y de controlar la lujuria que esos dos echaban –Edward señalo a Emmett y a Rosalie- para que no hubiera una orgia en el avión y Alice estaba tratando de _ver_ algo interesante.- término de explicar Edward.

-¿Mamá que es una orgia?- le pregunto Nessi a Bella. Y estoy seguro que de ser humana estaría totalmente roja.

-Cuando seas mas grande te explico.- se zafo por la tangente.

-Mentirosa- le susurro el chucho, quise decir Jacob, divertido.

-Después de que se estrello el avión, tuvimos que tener cuidado con el fuego y salimos corriendo de ahí, antes de que alguien nos viera.- nos conto Jasper.

-¿De casualidad no saben que paso con la caja negra?-les pregunte.

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros y luego de unos segundo Edward se empezó a reír, sin razón aparente. O por lo manos sin razón para nosotros.

-¿Niños?-les presiono Esme.

-Es que una cosa negra me cayo en la cabeza, mami- se quejo Emmett como un niño de 5 años, sin soltar aun a su esposa.

-Diles por favor que paso con esa cosa negra- les incito Edward, sin dejar de reír. Podría decirse que estaba muerto de la risa. Ja, que ironía.

-En este momento debe estar en el estado vecino- nos anuncio Jasper.

-¡¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!!- les grito Bella.

- Emmett práctico un touchdown con la caja negra- nos informo Rosalie, todavía entre los brazos de Emmett.

-En nuestra defensa tenemos que decir, que tratamos de detenerlo- se defendió Alice.

-¿Quiénes trataron de detenerlo?-les pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Las dos vampiresas levantaron la mano.

-Jasper, algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa- le dijo Esme.

¿Cómo podían llegar a ser tan irresponsables?

-Mañana iremos a buscarla, y la tiraremos cerca de los restos del avión.- nos dijo.

-Solo irán para ver quien gano la apuesta- dijo Alice, para luego taparse la boca con las manos.- Lo siento.- se disculpo mirando a Jasper, quien suspiro profundamente.

-¿Qué apuesta?-al parecer Esme estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente, hasta que Emmett confeso.

-Jasper dijo que no podía lanzarla hasta Idaho, y yo le dije que si podía- Emmett puso su mejor sonrisa, que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

-¡¡¡NIÑOS!!!-grito Esme, pero ya no había rastro de sus dos queridos e irresponsables hijos. Habían salido corriendo.- Esos dos van a estar en serios problemas cuando regresen.

-No te preocupes Esme, de eso nosotras nos encargamos- al parecer Rose ya había mejorado su humor.

-Espera a que les digamos que hoy en la noche regresamos a Paris.- nos informo Alice.

-¿Por qué van a regresar?-les pregunto Bella.

-Todas nuestras compras se perdieron en la caída, así que tendremos que ir a comprarlas todas de nuevo- nos dijo Rosalie- Pero antes, necesito una ducha, mi cabello apesta a humo.

-El mío también.- Alice y Rose empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

A la mitad Alice se detuvo y se quedo ahí parada un momento para luego soltar su cantarina risa. Había _visto _algo.

-Suerte con tu semana de castidad- se burlo Alice de Rosalie y siguió subiendo

-Voy a matar a Emmett cuando regrese- maldijo Rosalie.

Las dos se encerraron en sus respectivas recamaras.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue eso ultimo?-pregunto Bella

-El que perdiera la apuesta se dedicaría una semana al celibato- le explico Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-Adoro a esta familia- se río Jacob y siguió viendo la tele.

* * *

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	7. ¿En el fin del mundo?

**Los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer.**

**_Hola!!_**

**_perdon por no actualizar como dice en mi profile, pero mi familia vino de vacaciones y me quitan de la compu, pero aun asi voy a estar haciendo lo posible por acyualizar._**

**_Este se supone que era el prologo de un long-fic pero ya no se pudo dar, por diferentes razones, no pude desarrollar bien la idea y no tengo mucho tiempo para estar al 100% en el, asi que aqui se los dejo para que me digan que opinan._**

* * *

* * *

Muchos lo llamaban el fin del mundo,

Otros que solamente era una prueba que teníamos que superar,

y otros cuantos que esto era nuestro castigo,

Pero la verdad era que nadie sabia que era lo que pasaba y por esa misma razón el mundo se rendía ante el caos.

Así como Renée y Phil habían muerto de una enfermedad de las tantas que sumían al mundo en la desesperación lo hacían millones de personas,

Y así como Charlie había muerto a causa de un desastre natural lo hacían otras tantas, también había otras que morían a causa de las guerras que se habían hecho,

Porque al contrario de que la gente se uniera para salir todos adelante, se destruían unos a otros; con escasas excepciones.

Nosotros al igual que los demás de nuestra especie

nos movíamos constantemente por el mundo,

Casi al punto de permanecer solamente algunos meses en un solo lugar;

Por que después de todo que diríamos cuando la gente preguntara ¿Por qué no enfermábamos? O ¿Por qué no teníamos ni siquiera un rasguño después de haber estado en medio de un cataclismo?

Tal vez habíamos perdido a algunos seres amados y tal vez ganaríamos otro en el camino,

pero la verdad era que este era nuestro mundo ahora y tendríamos que adaptarnos.

Esto era el inicio del final

o tal vez solamente se trataba de un nuevo comienzo,

y lo mas importante era que fuera lo que fuera estaríamos unidos

para toda la eternidad y eso era bueno, aunque ya no estuviéramos seguros que tanto llegaría a durar nuestra eternidad.

* * *

_Espero que les alla gustado._

_Gracias a los que dejan review y me agregan a sus favoritos!!_

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	8. Sognare

**Los personajes no son mios, **

**basado en la cancion de sornare de division minuscula, a peticion de danixkullen!!**

* * *

Un día le había dicho que nunca la iba a dejar, que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Y ahora me encuentro en algún lugar de este gran planeta, sin tener idea a donde voy. A cada respiro que doy, me siento enfermo, -como si eso fuera posible- y estoy seguro que mañana y el día siguiente será peor.

Fui frio pero honesto, al decirle entre líneas que no podía prometerle un por siempre, si ni siquiera podía prometerle un hoy. Y deseaba que si bien no podía olvidarme, por lo menos olvidara las blasfemias que le había dicho esa tarde, en ese húmedo bosque.

Ojala pudiera dormir, para poder ver su hermoso y angelical rostro en mis sueños, pero eso era imposible. Desde ese día de septiembre las noches se habían vuelto más largas aun, de lo que ya lo era para mí. Ahora mis noches eran oscuras, porque su resplandor me había dejado ciego y ahora ya ni siquiera era capaz de apreciar a las estrellas.

Mis esperanzas en el amor se desvanecía, tal y como lo hace un hielo bajo los ardientes rayos del sol. Por qué si decir perfecto era mentir, entonces mi amor _perfecto _había sido una mentira. O si decir mañana era predecir entonces, mejor sería dejar el futuro en manos de Alice, ya que el mío se había arruinado.

Estos labios y estas manos no paraban de recordarme la textura de su suave piel, a pesar de estar tan débil de tratar tanto, borrar la sensación de mis recuerdos.

Ojala pudiera mandarle un verdadero ángel de la guarda que aguardara en su cama cada noche, para cuidarla y protegerla como yo nunca había logrado hacer.

No me arrepentía de haberla conocido, eso nunca lo haría. En lugar de eso me arrepiento de las circunstancias, las palabras, y de las oportunidades desperdiciadas que nunca volvería a tener.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que dejan review!!

alguna idea para el siguiente??

por cierto el martes, actualizo 6 DIVERSION o El cancer no es un sinonimo de muerte?? Cual prefieren??

¿¿¿REVIEW???


	9. Apuesta

Alice Pov

-Esperen a que lo sepa Bella- sonreía Emmett anticipadamente, tallándose las manos con ansiedad. Y esa misma emoción se la había contagiado a Jasper, quien ahora nos la contagiaba a todos.

-Ojala que le desgarre la garganta a ese estúpido chucho.- soltó Rosalie sentándose entre Emmett y Jasper. Ese era un mal lugar cuando había este tipo de emoción en casa. Mire un segundo el rostro de Rosalie, Sip, Jacob le había reclamado su turno de cargar a Ness.

-No deberían divertirse pensando en eso.-nos aconsejo Esme, pero luego de recapacitarlo un momento recordó que ese tipo de consejos eran ignorados en esta casa.

-Apuesto 500 a que le parte por lo menos 7 huesos.- aposto Emmett. Era obvio que no apostaban por ganar dinero si no para ver quién era el perdedor. Después de todo según ellos, no se peleaba para ganar, si no para hacer perder al otro.

-1000 a que le parte el cuello.- le secundo Jasper. Lo mire mal, ya habíamos hablado sobre que Bella sería diferente y que había que tener confianza en ella. –Ok, 1000 a que NO le parte el cuello ni nada más. ¿Feliz?- cambio la apuesta con tal de evitarse un disgusto conmigo. Qué bien que sabia tomar sus elecciones.

-Mucho- me acerque y le di un beso.

Tal y como ya lo había visto, Jasper gano la apuesta –obligado por mi.-

**Perdon por dejarlas abandonadas, de verdad lo siento.**

**Si alguien me dice en que parte de los libros pudo haber sido llevada esta conversacion, subo un nuevo capi mañana. El nombre de la ganadora ira en el sig, cap.**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS??? **


	10. Ironia

**Lo prometido es deuda, asi que gracias a PriinCezaa actualize hoy. Ya se que es cortito pero recuerden que son drabbles. **

**La escena del pasado es cuando Bella y Edward salen en su primera caceria juntos y los demas estan suponiendo sobre la reaccion de Bella cuando se entere de que Jacon imprimo a Nessi.**

* * *

Jasper Pov

Me divertía ver a Bella sorprendiéndose con sus nuevos desarrollados sentidos, y su ahora prefecto equilibrio. Cada despertar de un neófito era diferente del otro, pero siempre había esa sorpresa de descubrir un nuevo mundo. Al menos ella no tendría que preocuparse por sentir y controlar las emociones de todos en su primer día. Estaba a punto de reír por la reacción pasional de Bella cuando Carlisle me miro, su expresión era clara. No interrumpas. Pero Emmett lo hizo por mí.

Me acerque sigilosamente junto a Alice cuando regreso con el espejo. Aunque ella confiara en que Bella sería capaz de defenderse, su _visión_ estaba bloqueada y al ser la mayor parte del tiempo dependiente de ella la hacía vulnerable. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Bella se poso en mí y en las múltiples cicatrices que marcaban mi garganta y el resto de mi cuerpo. Una oleada de sorpresa, reconocimiento y cautela me golpeo, eran las emociones de Bella, por fin comprendía el peligro que yo representaba; pero conociéndola era más seguro que en vez de preocuparse por ella, estuviera pensando en todo el daño que me causaron en el pasado, sonreí de manera irónica. Si tan solo supiera que yo era el menos marcado en todas esas batallas.

* * *

**Si tienen alguna idea para un drabble ustedes denmela y yo veo como me las arreglo. O si no, por lo menos de que personaje quieren el siguiente. (Mi favorito es Jasper, haha, ya lo habran notado)**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	11. Ya no más

Perdon por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo... les prometo que estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente o al menos eso intento.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Eran pocas las veces que podía estar realmente solo. Cuando no estaba con la manada, estaba con Emily y viceversa.

Esta ocasión era diferente; Emily estaba tranquilizando a Su con respecto a la separación de la manada y de que sus hijos fueran los desertores y los chicos de la manada trataban de asimilar la situación. Y a pesar de eso solo podía pensar en una cosa o más bien en una persona, en unos ojos, en su cabello negro, y en su nombre: Leah. Rememore una vez más los eventos de esta noche, y no exactamente en la parte que debería preocuparme. Me había lanzado entre Jacob y Leah, el pretexto perfecto era evitar una pelea, pero la realidad era otra; todo en lo que pensé fue en ella, en que no resultara herida. Porque aunque ahora mi corazón amaba a Emily nunca olvidaría que solo la amaba a causa de una leyenda, mientras que a Leah había sido mi decisión amarla y una parte de mi lo seguía haciendo. Me dolía cada vez que la veía; cortante y distante cuando era yo el culpable de ese cambio, yo era el causante de su constante dolor y aun así deseaba que regresara a la manada, saber que ella estaba bien y no metida en el territorio de los chupasangres. Pero una parte de mi me decía que esto era lo mejor, de esta manera ella no sufriría viéndome a diario y enterándose de mis pensamientos y sentimientos al igual que los demás.

Porque ambos sabíamos que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos: dolor por la separación y aun así tener que estar juntos, odio a las leyendas que lo habían arruinado todo, culpa al saber que Emily era ignorante de nuestros verdaderos pensamientos al vernos y amor, amor a los recuerdos felices y a lo que pudo haber sido.

Pero ya no más, porque nada volvería a ser como deseamos que fuera todo, ya no más a las mañanas a las que desperté a tu lado, ya no mas a esos ojos negros que me miraban con sueños por cumplir, ya no mas a poder acariciar su cabello hasta sentirla dormir sobre mi pecho, ya no mas a esa sonrisa que me dedicaba cada vez que me veía y sobre todo: ya no mas a ese amor que alguna vez pensamos podía luchar contra todo.

* * *

Se que tal vez no me los merezco pero....

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	12. Emociones

Toda la casa estaba hecha un manojo de emociones; pero había una predominante: el nerviosismo. Le seguian de cerca la emoción y la incertidumbre.

De por sí ya era bastante molesto tener que saber cómo se siente cada integrante de la familia como para que hoy aparte del incremento de gente en la casa todos estuvieran con los sentimientos a flor de piel, eso no era ser solidarios. Por lo menos podrían controlarse un poco.

Luego de dar un portazo Rosalie, ya lista con su vestido para la boda, entro a mi habitación.

- Se toca la puerta, ¿sabes?

-Alguien parece no estar muy emocionado con las nupcias próximas.

-Oh, créeme cuando te digo que estoy sobrecargado de emoción y ni que decir de los nervios

- Lo siento- apenas fue un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa sincera-ha de ser horrible tener que sentir todas esas emocionas multiplicadas.

- No te preocupes, de hecho hay algunas interesantes; hay algo de celos que bien podrían ser las compañeras de instituto de Bella

-Y Tanya

-Y quizás Tanya. Hay diversión, no sé porque, y puedo jurar que es Emmett, te recomiendo que lo controles antes que el cuerpecito lleno de nervios de Alice lo asesine.

-Es que si tú vieras a Edward en este momento también estarías divertido.

-¿Donde está Edward?

- En el estudio de Carlisle- me concentre para poder localizarlo y sondear sus emociones.

-Si no fuera un vampiro nuestro querido hermano, te diría que le va a dar un infarto a causa de los nervios

-¿Ahora entiendes la diversión de Emmett? Está tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero nada funciona.

-¿Emmett trata de tranquilizarlo? Ahora entiendo ese pequeño sentimiento asesino. Y yo que pensé que era de Alice queriendo matar a Renné, otra vez.

-Quizás sea bueno que vaya a sacarlo de ahí.- dijo preocupada por Emmett.

-¿Por cierto, que haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Alice, olvidamos comprar una liga para Bella.

-Si la veo le digo

-Ok, gracias.

-¿Rose?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por ser la única en mantener sus emociones controladas

- Para eso están las hermanas; por cierto si arrugas el traje por estar acostado el asesinado aquí no será Emmett.-otra sonrisa sincera antes de salir de la habitación que compartía con Alice.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta cuando Alice entro ignorando las palabras de Rose. De nuevo la puerta fue azotada.

-¿Alguien ya se comió a alguien?- pregunte burlón ante sus emociones frenéticas.

Se detuvo un momento a mirarme de forma asesina y luego siguió con su merodeo.

-Olvide la tradición- confeso como quien confesa que mato a su amiga.

-¿Que tradición? ¿La de algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado?

-Sip, Renné y Charlie le darán una peineta perteneciente a la familia con un par de zafiros, pero aun falta algo prestado y algo nuevo.

-También falta una liga

-¡¿Que!

-Rose te estaba buscando para decirte que olvidaron la liga para Bella o debería decir la liga que le quitara Edward...- su grito corto mi razonamiento.

-¡La liga! ¿Que demonios voy a hacer?

-Si dejas de gritar podría ayudarte, ah, y con la condición de que controles un poco tus nervios. Con los de Bella y Edward son suficientes. -asintió sin decir nada- el vestido cuenta como algo nuevo y le puedes prestar la liga que usaste el día de nuestra boda y matas a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Lo pensó durante la mitad de un segundo y luego se arrojo contra mí.

-Es perfecto Jasper, no se que habría hecho sin ti-un beso mas y luego se levanto a buscar la liga.

Se metió a su enorme armario y salió con una cajita tallada en madera en las manos. Yo se la había dado para guardar cosas especiales, como las de nuestra primera y única boda.

-Mira aquí están los anillos, hace mucho que no los veía-me lanzo el mío.

No los utilizábamos por cuestiones prácticas como las de evitar cuestiones en el instituto. Rose y Emmett se los ponían cada tarde y se los quitaban cada mañana.

-Póntelo- le dije una vez que me puse el mío.

-¿Y que vamos a decir cuando los noten los demás?- no espero a que le respondiera, lo _vio_- que estamos comprometidos pero con boda a largo plazo.

-Todos pensaran que Esme y Carlisle educaron a chicos demasiado precoces. Emmett y Rose se casaron apenas "terminaron un ano en la universidad" Bella y Edward apenas se graduaron del instituto...

- Y tu y yo nos comprometimos el día de la boda de nuestro hermano- reímos los dos en armonia al saber que solo eran medias verdaderas.

-Nos vemos en la ceremonia y no juegues con las emociones o Edward nos matara.

-Solo con una condición.

Se volteo confundida, nunca nos poníamos condiciones.

-¿Cual?- estaba aun más desconcertada por no poder _ver_ nada.

-Que le digas a Bella que la quiero de vuelta, porque es solo mía- le dije refiriéndome a la ligan ella rio divertida y salió de la habitación.

Me puse de pie, alise rápidamente el traje y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Rose y Emmett bajando las escaleras.

-¿Listo para la primera boda de Edward?-me dijo burlona.

-Más que nunca- una sonrisa adorno mi rostro mientras mandaba oleadas de nerviosismo a todos.

-¡Ese es el espíritu de la diversión hermano!-Emmett y yo chocamos palmas.

* * *

**De verdad disculpen por la tardanza, pero los finales, trabajos, exposiciones, etc. me traen algo corta de tiempo. Pero hay que aguantar:¡Ya solo queda un mes de clases!**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	13. Tylenol

Emmett pov

Volvi a acariciar, con suave premura sus dorados cabellos. Rosalie mantenia su cabeza sobre mi regazo a la vez que su mente viajaba a lugares que yo no podia concretar del todo.

Desde la posicion en la que estaba -sentado en los primeros escalones del primer piso-, podia ver perfectamente a Bella y pense en algo que pudiera hacer para molestarla. Aun seguia algo molesto con ella por haberme vencido la ultima vez.

Con unas simples frases bastarian.

-¿Rose?-hable muy bajo, fingiendo solo querer que ella me escuchara. Aunque eso fuera imposible en una casa llena de vampiros.

-Mmjmm-fue su unica respuesta pero basto para hacerme saber que me prestaba atencion.

Tenia suerte de que Edward no me prestaba atencion o ya me hubiera detenido.

-¿Alguna vez te emborrachaste o algo asi?-mi voz tenia la misma cadencia que siempre cuando estaba teniendo una conversacion trivial.

-Mmm... Probe champan y creo que solo perdi un poco la lucides cuando festeje con Vera la noticia de su embarazo, o al menos eso creo.-me contesto con el mismo silencioso tono de voz.

-¿Porque?- su tenecidad habia salido a relucir.

Todos los intengrantes de la familia -menos Nessi y Jacob porque se habian ido a la Push- estaban atentos en el pequeño intercambio de palabras que estabamos teniendo y no porque fueran una bola de chismosos, si no porque no habia nada mas que hacer que escuchar.

Suspire con pesar; como si realmente sintiera lo que estaba a punto de decir.-Es que estaba pensando en que todos hemos probado el alcohol o al menos la mayoria; y que la pobre de Bella nunca tuvo esa experiencia humana.-solte un quejido lamentando a la vez que agachaba la cabeza meneandola negativamente.

Cuando volvi a alzar la cabeza fui recibido por varias miradas; algunas que no sabia muy bien cual era su significado y otras algo descontentas. Edward me miraba furico por haberle recordado las experiencias humanas que Bella no habia tenido, Jasper me miraba advirtiendome que no me metiera con el, -todos sabiamos que su pasado tenia mucho mas que guerras de neofitos, empezando por su incursion en el ejercito de los confederados-, Alice me miraba algo divertida por la situacion que habia provocado, -a ella no le importaba ser una de las incluidas en no probar el alcohol, de todas maneras ni siquiera lo recordaba asi que no habia porque molestarse-, la de Bella era entre enojada y avergonzada, de haber sido humana estoy segura de que estaria sonrojada a causa de ambas emociones (habia logrado mi objetido: la habia sacado de sus casilla) y la mirada de Esme era la mejor; era el tipo de mirada que le da una madre a su hijo cada vez que sabe lo que esta haciendo, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento a su pequeño y se lamentara de no poder y no querer hacer nada para evitarlo; si despues de todo eso hacia feliz a su hijo.

Carlisle no estaba a la vista para poder evaluar su expresion. Aunque supuse que soltaria un suspiro.

El rostro de Rose seguia sin inmutarse. Tal y como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

- Si mi amor eso es muy cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que Bella pudo hacer algo que nosotros nunca hicimos: ella se drogo con tylenol.- esa declaracion me sorpremdio incluso a mi. Nunca habia pensado en eso.

La miarada de Edward hizo callar las risitas sordas de Alice y Jasper, ademas de los suspiros de Esme.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver a una Bella humana en este justo instante. Aunque bien, su mirada avergonzada me servia de consuelo.

Porque mi Rose era asi: espontanea y tenaz. En un momento puede ser tu mejor aliada y al siguiente echarte de cabeza.

Y porque esa atajada ni siquiera yo la vi venir.

* * *

**Esto ya esta llegando a su fin. Decidi dejarlo solo en 15 drabbles.**

**gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews!**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	14. Asesinato

Edward Pov

Recorrí la casa en silencio. No es que eso importara mucho, de todas maneras solo Rosalie y Emmett estaban aquí.

Había un asunto de vital importancia que tenía que tratar con Rosalie e iba a ser difícil tener que rebajarme ante ella.

Llegue al garaje y me detuve un momento en el marco de la puerta evaluando la situación.

Entrar aquí era casi como entrar a su habitación. Este era su territorio y de nadie más. A veces lo compartía con Emmett como ahora, pero esos dos que no compartían.

-¡Hey hermano!- me saludo Emmett cuando decidí entrar.

Emmett hacia su función de gato hidráulico mientras Rosalie estaba metida debajo de su BMW.

Ese auto era increíble, aunque nunca lo aceptaría. Al menos no frente a ella.

_Y ese milagro que estas aquí. _Pensó sarcástica, Rosalie.

Desde que Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo me la pasaba todo el tiempo con ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo Rosalie-dije secamente. No estaba de ánimos para su sarcasmo.

-No me digas...- otra vez ese tonito molesto.

Estaba recostada sobre una patineta para deslizarse son mayor facilidad.

En un rápido movimiento la tome del pie y la jale obligándola a salir de debajo del carro.

_Cuidado con lo que haces, Edward_. Me advirtió Emmett sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

Mis movimientos debieron ser muy bruscos, provocando así la reacción de Emmett; cuya presencia había olvidado.

-Todo está bien. Solo necesito hablar con ella.-dije con las palmas de mis manos alzadas.

Se lo dije a él pero mirándola a ella.

Permanecía aun sobre la patineta mirándome indignada.

Le ofrecí la mano para que se levantar. No la acepto y se levanto ella sola.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Emmett me había soltado y permanecía atento a nuestra conversación.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

Levanto la ceja derecha, expectante de la situación y disfrutando del saber de mi necesidad.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-repitió su pregunta.

-Necesito que me ayudes a asesinar el trasto de Bella sin levantar sospechas.-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco su rostro, en lo que Emmett sonreía divertido.

* * *

**Ya solo nos queda uno y aun no lo tengo listo, alguna idea?**

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	15. Entrenamiento

Jacob Pov

Ahí estaba esa sanguijuela rubia enseñándonos a matarlos. Deberían ser bastante estúpidos como para darnos todos sus secretos para destruirlos o quizás de verdad confiaban en que nosotros no los traicionaríamos. Confiaban en nosotros. Pero si ellos seguian con la idea de convertir a Bella estas clases nos serian de gran ayuda.

_No estoy tan seguro de que nos lo estén dando todo. _Pensó Sam Paul y Jared lo secundaron. Leah pensaba lo mismo pero nunca lo diría en voz alta ni lo aceptaría explícitamente.

Se movía con agilidad y sigilo, como si solo fuera un espectro. Derribo al grandulón en un movimiento.

El mastodonte era más fuerte que el rubio, pero Jasper le había ganado usando su inteligencia.

Base principal para vencerlos: cerebro sobre cuerpo.

Sencillo y fácil de recordar.

El grandote regreso a la fila que formaban, se coloco un paso adelante de la atractiva rubia. La estaba protegiendo, pero, ¿de qué? Eran su familia los que estaban en movimiento.

_De nosotros idiota_, Leah no estaba de buen humor.

_No confían completamente en nosotros,_ Quil había captado la idea.

Me sorprendió que Jasper le dijera a su noviecita que pasara. ¿Porque tendría ganas de derribarla? Quizás no todos eran igual de mojigatos que Edward.

El se lanzo hacia ella pero aterrizo en el suelo. Puse mas atención en el siguiente ataque. Ella lo esquivaba sin dificultad. Se movían en perfecta armonía sin que ninguno llegara a tocarse.

Ella salto a su espalda y dejo sus labios a centímetros de su cuello.

Se suponía que ella sería el punto más débil, frágil, la damisela en apuros. Ahora resultaba que lograba vencer al fuerte e inteligente del grupo.

_Recuerda que puede ver el futuro, Alice podía predecir todos los movimientos que haría Jasper antes de que los hiciera._ Seth me explico. Lo mire mal, no debía sentir tanta simpatía hacia los chupasangre.

Cuando paso Edward, fue la misma explicación: el podía leer lo que pasaba por su mente. Jasper se rigió a partir de su instinto, no pensaba las cosas solo las hacía. Era sorprendente la manera en que su mente estaba acostumbrada a la pelea que no pensaba sus movimientos.

Bella lucia como si quisiera romperse los dedos por la fuerza que hacia apretando los brazos de la vampira esa. Me molesto que se preocupara tanto por la sanguijuela esa.

Esme y Carlisle no eran los mejores peleando. Carlisle se veía renuente a dejarse llevar y la otra simplemente no servía para la batalla. La rubiecita esa resulto ser buena aprendiendo, la primera vez la tiro en un segundo, a la siguiente aguanto más tiempo de pie.

El entrenamiento termino y todos se dispersaron.

Me acerque a Bella. Aprovecharía mientras fuera humana.

Deje de pensar en lo difícil que tendríamos la situación contra los Cullen si Bella seguía en pie con su estúpida decisión.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

**_Esto ha llegado a su fin, espero que los allan disfrutado tanto como yo. _**

**_A los que leen la secuela de 6 diversion, actualizo el viernes sin falta y tambien subire el primer capi de mi nuevo fic, "Regresa a mí" R& J ( son hermanos, nada de incestos y esas cosas, parejas habitaules) aun no tengo summary pero espero que puedan pasarse a darle una leida._**

**_¿Un ultimo REVIEW?_**


End file.
